If it all Ended Tomorrow
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: In a small town littered with gangs and street violence, Dina Morrow is doing her best to avoid any association with criminal behavior but gang member John Cena's obsession with her begins to make it harder and harder for her to stay away.  AU


**Author's Note: **This hit me out of no where, basically, sometime the other day and I started writing even though I should have been doing an assignment. Anyway, this is it done. I'm not sure where it will take me yet but this is a start, I guess. Anyway, it's an AU story, probably the most AU I've done so if details are 'wrong' that's why. Enjoy the story :)

* * *

><p><span>If it all Ended Tomorrow<span>

"_No, John Cena, I will not be your girlfriend." Dina Morrow said in a stern kind of tone, as though this was not the first time she had said this. It certainly wasn't._

"_But Di, baby, you'd be safe with me." He said, a hint of pleading in his voice._

"_First, don't call me Di, I hate it. Or baby, I'm not your baby. Second, Cena, how am I supposed to feel safe with you? You're in a gang for Christ's sake." She hissed in a lower tone._

"_Dina, that's exactly why you can feel safe with me. I can protect you."_

_She laughed and shook her head. "No John. You can't." And with that she turned away._

This had all taken place on the schoolyard. The two were in their last year. The town they lived in was littered with drug problems, gangs and criminality. Dina and John had known each other for a long time, they were neighbours. Yet, while Dina had fought to avoid any kind of criminal connections, John had embraced them. He wasn't the only one, a lot of young men were involved in crime.

John had all the potential in the world to be something. To be a popular kid, to be a football star, any kind of sports star really, and he was a lot smarter than people thought he was. Instead, he wasn't popular, but he wasn't given any problems either thanks to his gang connections. His best friend, Randy Orton, ran in the same gang, they'd gotten in at around the same time.

Dina however, was pretty clean cut. She wasn't exactly a popular kid, she was a little too different for that, but she was still liked by most people. Maybe it was the fact that John (and perhaps by default, Randy) was so fond of her that kept her out of trouble with people but nonetheless she didn't care for any criminal connections. She was an average height, with green tinted eyes framed by long lashes. She was quite slim, nothing really to boast about all up, she felt, but for whatever reason John had been infatuated with her for some time now.

They went through the same routine for quite some time. Often she felt that John Cena was the bane of her existence. All she wanted to get out of there. But she was only a high school kid with dreams.

The fact of the matter is that when she did graduate, although she graduated with flying colours, she didn't have the money to get out of there. Dina had always been somewhat artistic, rather good with a camera as well as drawing. So when an opportunity arose for her to become a beautician, she decided she might as well take it.

She moved out of home, but was still in the same town, not too far away from where she had once lived. She still saw John but he didn't seem to know where she lived anymore or, at least, he didn't turn up there. Of course, in a place like this it seemed that no matter how hard she tried to get away from it, there were criminal connections everywhere.

Dina worked at a salon because she didn't want everyone in town knowing where she lived, a smart move, ultimately. But the salon had a deal with the gang that John was in, and Dina saw quite a few of the gang's girls that came through to have their hair done and whatnot. They got it for free.

The deal was more of a shakedown than anything but it meant the business was fairly well protected. If it wasn't for the fact that this had been going on long before she had been hired, Dina may well have wondered if it was Cena behind the deal.

The idea of the young man she had once known, someone sweet and caring, becoming a cold hard gangster scared her a little. She was sure John had done more than one regrettable thing with the gang. In fact, she worried that he might have killed someone. Or worse, more than one someone.

Ultimately though it shouldn't have surprised her that John was part of a gang. His father had been a senior member of a gang for many years. The man was dead now but she supposed that to John, his legacy lived on now through him.

Dina didn't know a whole lot about Randy Orton. John was probably the only person who knew everything about him. He was very private, and from what she'd heard, he could be ruthless. Despite not wanting connections with gangs, there was a small part of her that was very glad she was on John and Randy's good side, even though she had rejected John many times.

She sighed softly to herself as she finished shaping the eyebrow of the girl sitting in front of her. Her name was Celica and she was the girlfriend of one of the gang members. Which meant Dina wasn't getting paid for this job. She didn't fight it though, no point. She glanced up when the bell at the door tinkled, noting that John was there with Randy and another man she knew only on sight. He was a little shorter than the other two but just as tattooed as Randy, if not more. This was Celica's boyfriend. Once Dina was done she nudged the girls leg and then watched as she got up and went straight over to the man, cozying up to his side. It actually looked mildly romantic, despite the man's reputation as a hardened gang member.

He gave her a nod before turning and guiding the girl out. Orton followed and for a second Dina and John just looked at each other. He gave her a nod and she stood up and walked away, heading out the back to get a coffee.

The bell tinkled behind her as John left…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So there you have it. What did you think?


End file.
